Characters: An Archive
by The Silent Crescendo
Summary: Love the characters you meet in my stories? Come learn more about them here, where their information is organized.
1. Avery Morgan Evans

Hello everyone! This isn't a story, this is an archive where all the information about my characters are. All major characters are list with background

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Avery Morgan Evans _

Age: _16_

Other Names: _Ave, Morgan_

Titles: _Apprentice of the HyperForce _

Theme Song: _Remember the Name by Fort Minor__  
_

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date: _March 20_

Birth Place: _Maui, Hawaii, United States of America, Earth _

Hometown: _ Alexandria, South Dakota, USA_

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _To make her family proud and protect them at any cost._

Secondary Objective:_ N/A_

Desires: _She wants to have family and friends who she can rely on. She doesn't want to be alone in life. _

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English _

Lures:_ She is drawn to the sky, her family and her friends. _

Savvies: _She is good at the aspects of flying and the mechanics of aircraft_

Hobbies:_She likes to fly, read and listen to music_

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices: _Envy, Despair, Pride_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _None_

Education:_ Primary School-Completed. Middle School-Completed. High School- Current School. _

School: _ Shawnee Primary School, Nebula Primary School, North Star Middle School, Alexandria Middle School, Alexandria High School, Parks Online High School._

Study Habits: _She studies at regular intervals and likes to study. _

Learning Type: _Kinesthetic Learner _

Occupation: _Civilian Pilot, Military Fighter Pilot, Apprentice_

Boss: _HyperForce_

Work Schedule: _24/7_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family: _ Harlow Chassidy (Brother)_

_ Javin Evans (Brother)_

_ Joel Evans (Father)_

_ Maria Chassidy (Mother-Deceased)_

Close Relatives: _Avery has no aunts, uncles, or grandparents that are still living._

Distant Relatives:_ Kai Pettis (Second Cousin)(Female)_

_ Connie Willis (Second Cousin)(Male)_

Allies: _HyperForce, Counsel of Justice, Earth Military _

Enemies: _Skeleton King, Army of Formless _

Friends:_ Karter Cross, Ash Strike, Calla Lily, Cole Kade._

Pets: _ Gale (black cat with green eyes)_

Rivals: _ Celeste Conners_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'1_

Weight: _123lbs_

Nationality/Species: _American/Italian, Human _

Hair Color:_ Dark Brown_

Hair Length: _Past shoulders_

Eye Color:_ Sea-Green _

Scars: _Scar on her back, and behind her ear_

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Female_

Orientation: _Heterosexual_

Significant Other:_ Karter Cross _

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Avery was raised by her mother and father and had two older brothers_

Childhood: _Avery was being raised by her older brothers, mother is deceased, father is gone._

Adolescence:_ Being trained by Sprx, living with HyperForce. Attending online high school._

**Other:**

Stories Featured In:_ Until the War is Over_


	2. Karter Andrew Cross

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Karter Andrew Cross_

Age: _17_

Other Names: _Karter_

Titles: _Apprentice of the HyperForce, Assistant Medical Researcher of Paradicia, Teaching Assistant of Paradicia Academy of Science_

Theme Song:  (Open for ideas)

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date: _(Paradicia Time) 235*54*875 (Earth Time) August 2_

Birth Place: _Breen Tre, Annares _

Hometown: _ Solaris, Paradicia, Sector 56, Solanna Galaxy _

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _To make a difference in the universe and stop the world and to be a successful parent to his niece and nephew _

Secondary Objective:_ To be a teacher _

Desires: _He wants to live in a universe that isn't plague by war death. _

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English _

Lures:_ He is drawn to the aspect of a working family, the one thing in life he has yet to have_

Savvies: _He is very good with technology, science and mathematics _

Hobbies:_He likes to read, write and teach in his spare time._

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices: _Envy, Despair_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _Medical Degree (Equivalent to Doctorate), Science Degree (Equivalent to Masters, Mathematics Degree (Equivalent to Bachelor), Teaching Degree (Equivalent to Bachelor)_

Education:_ Primary School-Completed, Middle School- Completed, High School- Completed, College- Completed _

School: _ Breen Tre Academy( Elementary, Middle, High School) Paradicia College (College)_

Study Habits: _He liked to study when he still went to school, since he graduated he does not study as much._

Learning Type: _Visual Learner _

Occupation: _Civilian Pilot, Apprentice, Teacher, Medic_

Boss: _HyperForce_

Work Schedule: _24/7_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family: _Shayla Knight (Niece) _

_ Denzel Knight (Nephew)_

_ Alexandria Cross-Knight (Sister)(Deceased)_

_ Logan Knight (Brother-In-Law)_

_ Michelle Cross (Mother)_

_ Jason Cross (Father)_

Close Relatives: _No living close family members _

Distant Relatives:_ No living distant family members_

Allies: _HyperForce, Counsel of Justice, Breen Tre Military, Paradicia Military _

Enemies: _Skeleton King, Army of Formless _

Friends:_ Avery Evans, Ash Strike, Calla Lily, Cole Kade._

Pets: _ None_

Rivals: _ Castiel Tyler Honors_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'5_

Weight: _148lbs_

Nationality/Species: _Paradician, Human _

Hair Color:_ Dark Brown_

Hair Length: Above ears

Eye Color:_ Royal blue_

Scars: _Scar on forearm _

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Male_

Orientation: _Heterosexual _

Significant Other:_ Avery Evans_

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Karter was raised by his mother, father, and older sister._

Childhood: _Karter attended schools and excelled beyond his age level_

Adolescence:_ Teacher, legal guardian of his niece and nephew, apprentice of Gibson, graduate of college._

**Other:**

Stories Featured In: _Until the War Is Over_


	3. Ashton Len Strike

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Ashton Len Strike_

Age: _17_

Other Names: _Ash_

Titles: _Apprentice of the HyperForce, Spiritual Consultant of Lynnaria,_

Theme Song: (Open for ideas)

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date: _(Lynnaria Time) Pisces 1123,8989 (Earth Time) February 26_

Birth Place: _Arkland,_ _Lynnaria, Sector 134, Hope Galaxy_

Hometown: _ Kian, Lynnaria_

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _To help establish peace in the universe and become a member of the Galactic Counsel of Consultants _

Secondary Objective:_ Protect his twin sister_

Desires: _To establish peace_

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English _

Lures:_ He is drawn to ancient forms of fighting and meditating _

Savvies: _He is very good at reading people at a single glance, he is very intune with the spirit realm _

Hobbies:_ He likes to meditate in his spare time_

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices:_ Despair_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _N/A_

Education:_ N/A_

School: _ N/A_

Study Habits:_ He likes to study new things and new techniques._

Learning Type: _Auditory Learner_

Occupation: _Civilian Pilot, Apprentice, Consultant _

Boss: _HyperForce_

Work Schedule: _24/7_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family: _Ashley Strike (Sister)(Twin)_

_Rose Sun-Strike (Mother)(Deceased)_

_Owen Strike (Father)(Deceased)_

Close Relatives: _No living close family members _

Distant Relatives:_ No living distant family members_

Allies: _HyperForce, Counsel of Justice_

Enemies: _Skeleton King, Army of Formless _

Friends:_ Avery Evans, Karter Cross, Calla Lily, Cole Kade._

Pets: _ None_

Rivals: _ None_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'6_

Weight: _156lbs_

Nationality/Species: _Lynnarian, Human _

Hair Color:_ Medium brown_

Hair Length: _Past ears_

Eye Color:_ Blue/Grey_

Scars: _None_

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Male_

Orientation: _Heterosexual _

Significant Other:_ (Spoiler) Harmony Luna Banes_

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Raised by his mother(a Lynnarian priestess), his father(Lynnarian Consultant) with his twin sister Ashley._

Childhood: _Ash journeyed in the same footsteps as his father, while his sister chose to go to school._

Adolescence:_ His mother and father died in the first strike against Lynnaria, Antauri's apprentice, spiritual consultant._

**Other: **

Stories Featured In:_ Until the War Is Over_

Owned By: **Mika the Shadowbeast**_**  
**_


	4. Calla Ava Lily

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Calla Ava Lily_

Age: _16_

Other Names: _Calla_

Titles: _Apprentice of the HyperForce, Kane Operative, Kane Special Forces _

Theme Song: (Open for ideas)

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date: _(Kane Time) 7-56-45 (Earth Time) December 3 _

Birth Place: _Central Affairs, Kane, Unknown Sector, Shaw Galaxy_

Hometown: _ Central City, Kane_

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _To find out who her parents are_

Secondary Objective:_ To become apart of the Elder Council of Kane_

Desires: _To find her family_

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English, Kanian (a system of symbols used by the citizens of Kane) _

Lures:_ Family and the feeling of family_

Savvies: _She is a fierce combatant, one of Kane's best which is why the Elder try hard to keep her in control _

Hobbies:_ She likes to spar in her spare time_

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices:_ Despair_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _N/A_

Education:_ N/A_

School: _ N/A_

Study Habits:_ She does not study academically _

Learning Type: _Auditory Learner_

Occupation:_, Kane Soldier, Apprentice, Warrior _

Boss: _HyperForce_

Work Schedule: _24/7_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family: _ (Not of any relation)_

_ Ember Thal_

_ Crystal Thal_

Close Relatives: _No living close family members _

Distant Relatives:_ No living distant family members_

Allies: _HyperForce, Kane Council of Elders, Kane Special Forces, Kane Military _

Enemies: _Skeleton King, Army of Formless _

Friends:_ Avery Evans, Karter Cross, Cole Kade, Ash Strike_

Pets: _ None_

Rivals: _ Beca Allan_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'3_

Weight: _100lbs_

Nationality/Species: _Kanian, Human _

Hair Color:_ White_

Hair Length: _Above ears_

Eye Color:_ Gold_

Scars: _Too many to count_

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Female_

Orientation: _Heterosexual _

Significant Other:_ (Spoiler) Thomas Michaelis _

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Taken from her parents, she was raised inside Central Affairs to be a Kane warrior. The information pertaining to her family is keep in the Central Affairs in records sealed by the Council of Elders_

Childhood: _She bonded with a few trainers who helped her along the way. She saved and befriended two young girls who are unsure of who their parents are as well_

Adolescence:_ She lives in a small apartment in Central City close to Central Affairs. She was not allowed to travel to any other city on Kane or speak to anyone from another city. She was kept isolated until transferred to work with the HyperForce_

**Other: **

Stories Featured In:_ Until the War Is Over_

Owned By: _**Firegirl101597**_


	5. Cole Kyler Kade

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Cole Kyler Kade_

Age: _17_

Other Names: _Cole_

Titles: _Apprentice of the HyperForce, Avionsyl Mechanic, Avionsyl Defense Advisor, Avionsyl Military Weapons Technician _

Theme Song: (Open for ideas)

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date: _(Avionsyl Time) 576_6856_678 (Earth Time) July 27 _

Birth Place: _Industrial City, Avionsyl, Sector 4, Industrial Galaxy _

Hometown:_ Industrial City, Avionsyl_

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _To create a safer place for people_

Secondary Objective:_ To become one of the best mechanical technicians _

Desires: _To see his father again_

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English_

Lures:_ Family and finding his father_

Savvies: _He is well known for his ability to fix anything and to make anything_

Hobbies:_ He likes to build and tinker in his spare time_

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices:_ Despair_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _N/A_

Education:_ N/A_

School: _ N/A_

Study Habits:_ He rarely studies_

Learning Type: _Kinesthetic Learner_

Occupation: _Advisor, Technician, Inventor, Mechanic, Apprentice_

Boss: _HyperForce_

Work Schedule: _24/7_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family:

_ Rain Jasmine Lyric ( Half sister)_

_Kyler Jaden Kade(Father)_

_Altona Maria Blue (Mother)(Deceased)_

_Oceana Paris Lyric (Step Mother)( Deceased)_

Close Relatives: _No living close family members _

Distant Relatives:_ No living distant family members_

Allies: _HyperForce, Avionsyl Military, Avionsyl Central Intelligence_

Enemies: _Skeleton King, Army of Formless _

Friends:_ Avery Evans, Karter Cross, Calla Lily, Ash Strike_

Pets:

_Lucky (German Shepard) (Dog)_

_Sunny (White and grey cat)_

_Storm(Grey cat)_

Rivals: _ None_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'8_

Weight: _167lbs_

Nationality/Species: _Avionsyl, Human _

Hair Color:_ Black_

Hair Length: _Above ears_

Eye Color:_ Green_

Scars: _On arms and knees_

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Male_

Orientation: _Heterosexual _

Significant Other:_ (Spoiler) Ivory Memory Lace_

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Shortly after he was born, his mother passed away from sickness and his father went into despair _

Childhood: _Raised by his father, Jaden meet Oceana and fell in love again and married her. Jazz came soon after_

Adolescence:_ Oceana passed away very suddenly and his father vanished, leaving him to care for his younger half sister. Was recruited by the HyperForce and Jazz continues his job for him on Avionsyl. _

**Other: **

Stories Featured In:_ Until the War Is Over_


	6. Skylar Marie Iver-Justice

**General Characteristics:**

Name: _Skylar Marie Iver-Justice_

Age: _21_

Other Names_:_ _Sky, Iver, Justice_

Titles: _NYC Detective, Private Investigator, Seattle Detective _

Theme Song_:__ Never Say Goodbye__ by Bon Jovi _

**Personal Characteristics:**

Birth Date_:_ _January 15 _

Birth Place: _Enid, Oklahoma _

Hometown:_ Seattle, Washington_

Death Date:_ Unknown_

Age At Death: _Unknown_

Death Place: _Unknown_

Resting Place: _Unknown _

Manner of Death: _Unknown _

Primary Objective: _Protect _

Secondary Objective:_ To succeed _

Desires: _To make her family proud_

Secrets: _Not discovered_

**Mental Characteristics:**

Known Languages: _English, French, Spanish, Latin_

Lures:_ Her friends and family_

Savvies: _She is a good shot and very talented and finding information and going undercover_

Hobbies:_ She plays tennis and goes out on dates_

**Spiritual Characteristics:**

Religion: _None_

Virtues: _ Diligence, Justice, Kindness, Humility, Temperance _

Vices:_ Despair_

**School and Work:**

Degrees: _Criminology(Masters Degree), Psychology Degree(Masters Degree), Forensic Science (Bachelors Degree)_

Education:_ Elementary-Completed, High School-Completed, College-Completed _

School: _ Enid Elementary, Seattle Academy Preparatory School, Seattle State Private College_

Study Habits:_ She studies and graduated at the top of her class_

Learning Type: _Auditory Learner_

Occupation: _Detective, Private Investigator, Assistant Forensic Officer_

Boss: _NYC Police Department_

Work Schedule: _17 hours, 7 days a week_

**Interpersonal Connections:**

Immediate Family:

_Jason Lee Iver(Brother)(Older)_

_Ryan Carver Iver(Brother)(Older)_

_Rae Lynn Justice(Half-Sister)(Younger)_

_William Andrew Justice III(Father)_

_Claire Adele Iver(Mother)_

_Anabelle Rebekah Bradley(Step-Mother) _

Close Relatives:

_Sora Honor Smith(Cousin)(Male)(Younger)_

_James "Jem" Levern Hopkins (Cousin)(Male)(Older)_

_Wolfgang "Wolf" Jackson Hopkins (Cousin)(Male)(Older)_

Distant Relatives:

_Kallie Jane Hopkins-Iver(Aunt)_

_Sarah Magan Smith-Iver(Aunt)_

Allies: _NYC Police Department _

Enemies: _Purple Dragons, Foot Clan_

Friends:

_Kyle Evan Wright_

_Christopher "Chris" Joel Bushong _

Pets:

_Splash(Cat)_

Rivals: _ None_

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: _5'3_

Weight: _112lbs_

Nationality/Species: _American/Italian, Human_

Hair Color:_ Dark brown_

Hair Length: _Below ears_

Eye Color:_ Blue_

Scars: _None_

**Sexual Characteristics:**

Gender:_ Female_

Orientation: _Heterosexual _

Significant Other:_ Leonardo _

**Biography:**

Infancy: _Born into a rather large family, mother passed away shortly after she was born_

Childhood: _Father remarried and had another daughter, Skylar spent a lot of time with her cousins and older brothers. For a few years she lived with Jem and Wolf after a big argument with her father_

Adolescence:_ Went to a private high school and graduated at the top of her class and went to a private highs school where she became a criminal investigator before she transferred to NYC, where her cousins Sora, Jem, and Wolf live. _

**Other: **

Stories Featured In:_ Sky of Gold_


End file.
